


Third Floor Corridor

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fox is NOT a creepy boss, Gen, Pre-Slash, not like palps, the pre-est of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Dogma grimaces as he clicks through the endless panels of utility software and network maintenance. Now, if someone could get him a database map and a fresh monitor…
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Dogma (Star Wars), Pre- CC-1010 | Fox/Dogma (Star Wars)
Series: the obligatory modern au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JUST in case any of you are a bit _wtf??_ about the story of these two, this takes place looong before they get together. Dogma does not work for him at that time, I promise. This is just prelude :3c
> 
> For the lovely Snapp and ZoinksSc00b, who requested "First Meeting" and then helped me set up some of Fox and Dogma's backgrounds! I hope you like what I do with the boys.

Not for the first time, Fox nearly walks into someone as they’re leaving the server room on the third floor.

In his opinion, it’s a very inconveniently placed room—not only is there no room for expansion (lest they lose briefing room 3.C next door), but the ventilation has never been the best on this floor, and the door opens straight onto one of the busiest corridors in the building.

So, Fox almost walks headlong into the server tech, and the server tech nearly goes into cardiac arrest.

“I’m sorry!” the server tech exclaims in a rush. His hand clutches at his neat blue jumper over his heart, his shoulders risen to his ears and his brown eyes startlingly wide. He has an intricate, swirling tattoo over his left eye and cheek, and Fox is instantly curious. “I’m so sorry, sir,” he stutters out. “I didn’t look.”

“That’s all right,” Fox tells him gently. “Though I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Dogma, sir,” the kid replies immediately. He begins to relax under Fox’s calm demeanour, though he doesn’t let go of his jumper. “I’m the new technician. Intern. Technician intern. I only started yesterday.”

Fox taps his fingers against the side of his mug. “Yes… _Oh,_ yes. Jek did tell me you were being shown the ropes.” At Dogma’s lingering look of confusion, Fox stops and tucks his papers under his arm to free up a hand to offer. 

“I’m Fox. Welcome aboard.”

Dogma swallows and finally lets go of his clothes to take his hand. “Fox, as in…”

“Director, yes. But please just call me Fox—everyone else does.”

Dogma nods and gives him a clearly anxious smile. “It’s an honour to be here, sir.”

“And it’s a pleasure to have you here. Have you been shown how everything works? You know what you’re doing?”

“I do, sir. Everything’s been great.”

Fox hums. Nods. “Wonderful. Now, I have some things to see to, but I’ll be back later to check in with you, okay?”

Dogma straightens in surprise and starts pulling his sleeves over his hands. A nervous habit of his? “Oh no sir, you don’t need to do that! I wouldn’t want to take up any of your time.”

Fox smiles and gestures with his mug. “It’s perfectly fine, Dogma. I’d like to make sure you’re getting on all right. There were a few problems with previous students not knowing certain things—not their fault, obviously. A staffing problem the previous director left behind…” He stops himself when he realises Dogma is still nodding along eagerly. “But I won’t bore you with that. I do hope you enjoy your day.”

“Ah—you too, sir!” Dogma says. His smile is more confident, now, but no less genuine. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you,” Fox smiles in return. “If all goes well, you’ll be running the place in no time.”

As he chuckles his goodbye and heads off towards Stone’s office, Fox hears Dogma’s small stuttering noise of disbelief. A good kid, most likely. Sounds enthusiastic. There’s someone Fox knows he reminds him of, but he can’t quite think of _who._

And again, with the mess left behind from Sheev’s poor taste in employees and workplace treatment… Well, let’s say Fox hopes Dogma knows his stuff and leave it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

“No,” Dogma says as the door opens. “What have I said about drinking around the tech?”

“You make me sound like an alcoholic,” Fox snorts. His voice is all amusement, the smirk on his face a challenge as he sips his Costa takeaway. Because ‘Starbucks is basic,’ and, _apparently,_ Costa is not. 

Dogma’s eye twitches.

“How has your day been?” he asks instead of commenting, turning back to his screen and deleting the last row of his script.

“Not so bad. Just been informed of yet another asset I need to sign off on.” Fox sighs, dropping into the spare chair he’s claimed for his own and letting it spin, head tipped to stare at the ceiling. “Sometimes I feel like the one who got all the kids in the divorce, except now I’m finding out there are all these other little bastards running about too.”

Dogma scoffs and takes the other takeaway cup from his hand. “What _divorce?”_

“My husband’s unfortunate divorce from life. Do you like that one? They had the new winter syrups, so I got you the orange one.”

Dogma takes a sip of his still-burning hot chocolate—marshmallows, cream, and yes, quite a strong chocolate orange flavour. Fox, he’s learnt, is never one to hold back. 

“Not bad.” He takes another drink and hits _Run._ The code bugs at the third recursive function and he tries not to give in to the urge to cry. “The syrup tastes a little bit chemical, but it’s good. For a guy who just lost his husband, you never seem particularly cut up about it.”

“It was an arrangement,” Fox says a little too casually. “He was… older. By a bit. Had money.”

“And the company, I presume.”

“Wanted me to run it.”

“But he controlled everything.”

“Yup.”

They drink in silence for a few minutes. Dogma taps away at his keyboard and finds the missing bracket on the second try.

“I used to live with my step-dad. He didn’t like me much. Tup, my cousin, persuaded his family to take me off his hands. But he went to uni somewhere else and it’s been…” Dogma takes a breath, another moment to sip his drink. “Hard, I guess. To make friends. Didn’t feel like there was much point in going outside if I had no one to go with.”

“But you’re better now?”

“Hm?” Dogma looks up, away from his screen. Fox looks concerned, a little sympathetic, though more worried for what he might say next. He smiles. “Yeah. Much better. Tup visits and brings his friends, I visit and see them there too. I know a couple of people—it’s not all bad.”

Fox smiles and swishes the dregs of his coffee around his cup. “You have your Tup, I have my Wolffe. All’s good.”

“Is that a partner or a pet?” Dogma deadpans. “Or a cuddly toy. I can’t tell.”

“Don’t tell him I said this, but neither can I, sometimes.”

“I’m absolutely telling him.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“Says who?”

“You didn’t even know he existed until, like, two seconds ago.”

“I can probably hack your phone.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Can’t be bothered. Not trying to get arrested today.”

“So are you implying you want to meet him?”

“Just to talk.”

_“‘Just to talk?’”_ Fox leans back as far as the bendy back of the chair will let him and cackles. “You sound—!” 

“Ridiculous, I’m sure.”

“You _‘just want to talk’_ to your boss’ sort-of boyfriend. Cute.” 

“As you so often like to remind me, _Jek_ is my boss. You’re just the one who sits in the chair and signs things like you’re our grand overlord.”

Fox snorts and leans forward again. “Just think; one month and you’ll be out of here.”

“Yeah, doing fuck-knows-what for my third year project. Joy.”

“But at least you won’t have me lording over you.”

“Nope. Someone else for a change.”

“I’m hurt.”

“I sincerely apologise.”

“That might have worked last year, but not in that tone of voice.”

“Working here changed me, clearly.”

“Well, on that note.” Fox huffs and rises from his chair, ruffling the stupid, single white streak in his brown hair because he thinks it makes him look cool. Dogma hates that it works. “Your overlord boss shall leave you to debugging in peace.”

“Can I ask—” Dogma stops. He grimaces down at his cup as if it could shove the words right back down his throat. Fox pauses mid-stretch.

“Yes?”

“Why do you go out of your way to talk to me like this?”

“Why?”

Dogma nods. 

Fox sighs and frowns as if he’s never really thought about it. Knowing him, maybe he hasn’t. “You’re interesting. I like this room, I always used to hide in here, so I got used to talking to the techs, but—I guess I just thought… Shit, I don’t make you uncomfortable, do I?”

“No,” Dogma says quickly. “Surprisingly. For being the director, I mean. I got used to it. At least, after the first two times I got dragged out to drinks after work, I realised you were like this with everyone.”

Fox smiles bemusedly. “But I wasn’t there?”

Dogma looks at him. “People talk. They like you. Or they like you more than the old director, at least. Which is good.”

“Good.” Fox nods. “Yes, it is good. That’s good…” For a moment he looks lost in thought, but snaps out of it quickly enough. “I’ll leave you to it, Dogma. Same time tomorrow?”

“Same time as always,” Dogma replies. 

He salutes Fox’s retreat with his cup and finds himself staring thoughtfully after him, a long, long while after the door has fallen closed in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
